the_arcane_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainer Nvos
Rainer Nvos is a young human mage from Earth. He was tutored by his grandfather, Frederick Nvos, as a mage where he gained his initial skills and spells. Frustrated with his lack of overwhelming power generally associated with magic, he created a wall-walking spell that accidentally transported him to another world governed by The System. Under The System Rainer grew very powerful very quickly and began to gather allies in pursuit of one goal: the unrestrained advancement of magic. Background Rainer was born somewhere on Earth and grew up believing that his grandfather and himself were the last known Arcanists. His grandfather taught him the skills Sleep Learning and Nvos Affinity Attuning and the spell Arcane Bolt. By using Sleep Learning he was able to become proficient at the Guitar and Piano, but couldn't play masterfully in real life due to not training his body along with the skills. He was a Sophomore in college with a major in Biology, using Sleep Learning to breeze through classes, before attempting to create his own spell wall-walking, which resulted in being transported to another world. Personality Rainer has a deep desire to learn all magic, is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, and generally has high confidence in himself. His passion for magic fueled the creation of the wall-walking spell that transported him to another world and later drove him to establish his goals; a group of people dedicated to the advancement of magic. It has been shown that Rainer is skeptical of acquiring aspects that limit which magic he uses, even if those aspects might offer greater power or control of other aspects of magic. Rainer's loyalty towards his companions has driven him to perform feats many would consider impossible. Tearing through the void to bring back companions and killing Chosen within their sanctuary are more prominent examples of such feats. His drive to protect and help his loved ones have also made him an enemy of many powerful figures and entire races. Along with this, his emotions tend to go haywire when there is a perceived threat. The acquisition of Void Will gave Rainer a way to temper his strong emotions in times when they aren't necessary. Over time, Rainer has developed a deep confidence in his ability to do just about anything given enough time. Unfortunately, with many different events interrupting his goals and giving him new ones his time is generally devoted to solving the most pressing problem. System Information Available Classes For more information, please see the Classes page. * Mage * Fire Mage * Pyromancer * Summoner * Enchanter * Peddler * Merchant * Magic Scholar * Physician * Mage of Tongues * Draconic Mage * Arcane Speaker * Summoner * Arcane Bladesman * Cryomancer * Pyromancer * Eldritch Draconic Mage Titles For more information, please see the Titles page. Tier 1: * Arcane Scholar * Fae Contractor * Dungeon Pioneer (Upgraded) * Philanderer * Bard * Trollsbane * Devilsbane * Wielder of Space and Time * Wielder of Fire and Brimstone * Wielder of Water and Tides * Wielder of Terra and Foundation * Wielder of Shadows and Darkness * Wielder of Light * Wielder of Ice and Frost * Wielder of Mind and Illusion * Manipulator of the Elements * Arcane Elementalist * Basic Elementalist * Energy Drainer * Shaman * Speaker of Power Tier 2: * Arcane Ritualist * Bard of Magic * Bard of the Arcane Arts * Weaver of Magic Sound * Wielder of the Arcane * Master of Space and Time * Master of Ice and Frost * Manipulator of Souls * Immortal Slayer * Chosen Slayer * Queen Slayer * Devastator * Corruptor Tier 3: * Draconic Contractor * Master of the Arcane * Arcane Speaker * Magus of Tongues * Draconic Magus * Magus of Enchanting * Magus of Draconic Enchanting * Voidwalker * Life-Bringer * One who defies Divinity (Upgraded) Undetermined: * Lord of the Void * Master of the Elements Skills For more information, please see the Skills page. General * Magic Detection (2/10) * Mana Detection (2/10) * Aura Detection (1/10) * Soul Detection (6/10) * Life Detection (1/10) * Void Detection (2/10) * Arcanium Detection (1/10) * Crisis Perception (1/10) * Nvos Affinity Attuning (2/10) * General Affinity Attuning (1/10) Physical * Long Jumping (2/10) * Sprinting (2/10) * Bare-Fist Fighting (2/10) * Weightless Blade Mastery (2/10) * General Blade Mastery (2/10) * Spear Throwing (1/10) * General Throwing Mastery (1/10) * Kissing Technique (1/10) * Dextral Pleasuring Technique (2/10) * Copulation Technique (2/10) * Oral Pleasuring Technique (2/10) * Dancing (3/10) * Pitch Control (1/10) * Humming (1/10) * General Acoustic Mastery (3/10) * Guitar Mastery (8/10) * General Beast Riding (1/10) * Werewolf Riding (2/10) * General Stealth (1/10) * Quiet Steps (1/10) * Quiet Breath (1/10) * Acting (2/10) * General Art Mastery (1/10) * General Painting (1/10) * Finger Painting (1/10) * Color Theory (1/10) Information * Appraisal (3/10) * Human Anatomy (7/10) * Goblin Anatomy (1/10) * Fairy Anatomy (4/10) * Demon Anatomy (7/10) * Magic Beast Anatomy (4/10) * Devil Anatomy (1/10) * Muknar Language (3/10) * Fae Language (1/10) * Aldori Elvish (1/10) * Will of the Arcane (1/10) * Arithmetic (7/10) * Trigonometry (6/10) * Algebra (5/10) Magic * Sleep Learning (9/10) * Faaran Runic Language (5/10) * Druidic Magic Language (3/10) * Devil's Soul Language (3/10) * Draconic Runic Language (2/10) * Draconic Essence Extraction (2/10) * Arcane Rage (10/10) * Arcane Awakening (4/10) * Arcane Awakening: Shield Mode (2/10) * Arcane Awakening: Final Arcanum (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Surge (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Might (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Arcanum Step (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Void-Step (1/10) * Arcane Weaving (8/10) * Arcane Revival (10/10) * Arcane Invigoration (1/10) * Arcane Sound Infusion (2/10) * Arcane Presence (9/10) * Mana Reading (2/10) * Mana Object Transfer (4/10) * Mana ???? Transfer (1/10) * Runic Engraving (2/10) * General Enchantment (2/10) * Internal Runic Mana Formation (4/10) * Demon Body Enchanting (6/10) * Fae Body Enchanting (7/10) * Magic-Human Body Enchanting (4/10) * Void Grasp (10/10) * Void Hold (3/10) * Void Seer (10/10) * Void Sense (1/10) * Void Call (10/10) * Void Mastery (1/10) * Mana Manipulation (5/10) * Arcane Energy Manipulation (8/10) * Fire Manipulation (4/10) * Spatial Manipulation (4/10) * Light Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Light Manipulation (4/10) * Arcane-Fire Manipulation (2/10) * Wind Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Wind Manipulation (1/10) * Death Manipulation (6/10) * Lightning Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Lightning Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Death Manipulation (3/10) * Water Manipulation (2/10) * Earth Manipulation (2/10) * Darkness Manipulation (2/10) * Ice Manipulation (4/10) * Void Manipulation (5/10) * Arcane-Water Manipulation (1/10) * Arcane-Earth Manipulation (1/10) * Arcane-Ice Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Spatial Manipulation (2/10) * Metal Manipulation (1/10) * Blood Sensing (3/10) * Eldritch Flow (7/10) * Draconic Vibrations (1/10) * Void Presence (9/10) * Mana Presence (1/10) * Sleep Learning: Soul Connecting (1/10) * Soul Manipulation (3/10) * Draconic Manipulation (4/10) * General Ritual Mastery (4/10) * Blood Ritual Mastery (5/10) * Arcane Ritual Mastery (1/10) * Arcane Weaving: Permanence (1/10) * Arcane Empowerment (1/10) Aura * General Aura Meditation (1/10) * General Aura Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane Aura Cladding (3/10) * Arcane Aura Enhancement (1/10) * Active Meditation (1/10) * General Aura Inscription (1/10) * Arcane Sight (10/10) * Calm Aura (1/10) * Aura Transfer (1/10) * Arcane Aura Sound Infusion (1/10) * Arcane Revelation (1/10) Drain * Mana Drain (1/10) * Arcane Energy Drain (1/10) * Stamina Drain (1/10) * Life Drain (1/10) * Aura Drain (1/10) * Void Will Drain (1/10) Togglable * Burn Resistance (1/10) * Physical Resistance (2/10) * Pain Resistance (2/10) * Fire Resistance (1/10) * Mental Resistance (1/10) * Death Resistance (2/10) * Arcane Resistance (2/10) * Sound Resistance (1/10) * Cold Resistance (1/10) * Frost Resistance (1/10) * Miasma Resistance (2/10) * Light Resistance (1/10) * Blinding Resistance (1/10 * Mana Drain Resistance (1/10) * Arcane Energy Drain Resistance (1/10) * Stamina Drain Resistance (1/10) * Appraisal Resistance (2/10) * Spatial Resistance (1/10) * Life Drain Resistance (1/10) * Divine Resistance (2/10) * Soul Resistance (2/10) * Mana Resistance (1/10) * Poison Resistance (2/10) * Curse Resistance (2/10) * Lightning Resistance (2/10) Undetermined * Summon * All Language Translation Talents For more information, please see the Talents page. * Excellent Arcane Affinity * Human Growth * Gift of the Fae(Luna) Attributes For more information, please see the Attributes page. Passive Attributes * Constitution * Affinity * Vitality * Endurance * Strength * Dexterity * Intelligence * Willpower * Arcane Attunement * Aura Control * Aura Attunement * Arcane Alacrity * Gravity Control * Void Awareness * Void Resonance * Void Attunement * Blood Capacity * Language Transmission * Arcane Cohesion * Charisma * Lifespan Resource Attributes * Stamina * Mana * Arcane Power * Arcane Aura * Void Will Spells Rainer has 83 known spells as of chapter 83. For more information, please see the Spells page. Spellbook: Arcane Spellbook: Fire Spellbook: Light Spellbook: Space-Time Spellbook: Mana Spellbook: Wind Spellbook: Lightning Spellbook: Death Spellbook: Water Spellbook: Earth Spellbook: Darkness Spellbook: Void Spellbook: Draconic Familiars Fae Princess Luna Emralira-Igna Lesha Tiamat Nvos Jormungandr Category:Characters